Un Lion ne meurt jamais
by mi-ange mi-demon
Summary: Severus et Harry sont en couple et rien ne peut les séparer. Hormis peut-être la guerre qui attend patiemment dehors. Slash entre Harry et Severus. OS... mais suite éventuelle prévue ultérieurement!


**Disclamer** : Hélas, pour mon plus grand malheur, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ! Tout est à JK Rowling, sniff !

**Warning 1**: Ceci est un slash SS/HP. Relations entre hommes, plus ou moins explicites. Moins de 18 ans s'abstenir ainsi que les homophobes. Merci.

**Warning 2** : Classée dans tragédie par sécurité mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop tomber dans le pathos. En tous cas, si vous êtes quand même dépressif après cette lecture, dites-le-moi, je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner ! ^^ D'ailleurs, la note en bas de page devrait peut-être vous redonner le moral.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

_Un Lion ne meurt jamais…_

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent lentement dans la chambre, éclairant au fur et à mesure chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque être, comme pour les sortir du sommeil et les ramener à la vie grâce à leur éblouissante magie. Les rayons grimpèrent alors sur le lit pour venir taquiner la peau nue que les draps complices révélaient.

Avec un faible soupir, un homme ouvrit les yeux en se demandant s'il les avait réellement fermés la veille au soir. Il était tellement fatigué. La guerre l'avait fatigué. La guerre le fatiguait ! Quand tout cela finira-t-il et surtout, comment tout cela finira-t-il ? A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait si peur…

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui dormait encore dans ses bras, entièrement nu, tout comme lui. Son amant ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était tellement irréaliste qu'il en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait déjà du mal à esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Et puis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il devait être encore plus fatigué que lui.

Severus Snape effleura doucement la joue de son amant. Il adorait le regarder dormir. Il était si beau, tellement paisible quand il n'avait pas conscience du Mal qui régnait autour de lui. Sa peau était douce. Les lignes de son corps étaient parfaites. Ses yeux étaient simplement ensorcelants. Son seul défaut ? C'était un Gryffondor ! Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Un Serpent et un Lion ensemble, ça paraissait déjà incompatible. Mais un Severus Snape et un Harry Potter en couple, c'était carrément abracadabrant ! Et pourtant, ce petit morveux insupportable et sans cervelle était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans sa vie. Et même s'il ne le lui disait pratiquement jamais, il aimait ce foutu gosse plus que sa propre vie.

Harry avait beau faire honneur à sa maison en affichant un courage sans faille, Severus savait que parfois, la réalité était juste trop dure à accepter pour le jeune homme de vingt ans. Si jeune et condamné à sauver le monde d'un dangereux mage noir… quitte à en mourir. Probablement jusqu'à en mourir. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Severus ne savait plus très bien comment Harry était entré définitivement dans sa vie _et dans son lit_ mais une chose était sure : maintenant qu'il y était, il était hors de question de le perdre.

Harry papillonna alors doucement des yeux avant de les poser sur Severus.

_- Bonjour_, murmura ce dernier en passant la main dans les cheveux en bataille.

Le jeune homme sourit en réponse et se blottit davantage dans les bras qui l'accueillaient et le réconfortaient toutes les nuits depuis plus d'un an. Un an de passion, de tendresse et d'amour. Les plus beaux mois de sa vie. Il était tellement bien là, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit et encore moins de s'éloigner de ce corps si chaud. S'il pouvait, il serait resté dans ces bras pour l'éternité.

_- Il va quand même falloir se lever_, murmura Severus qui avait deviné les souhaits du jeune homme.

Harry manifesta sa désapprobation en parsemant le torse de son amant de légers baisers avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou où il s'attarda longuement, suffisamment pour laisser une empreinte de son passage.

_- Harry…,_ protesta Severus, mais sans aucune fermeté.

_- Tu veux toujours te lever ?_ demanda le susnommé en caressant les lèvres de l'homme avec la pointe de sa langue.

_- Oh non ! Je crois qu'on a beaucoup mieux à faire à présent, _répondit alors Severus d'un air prédateur.

Sur ces sages paroles, Severus et Harry s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs langues se connaissaient par cœur et dansaient ensemble sur le même rythme et sans qu'aucune ne cherche à dominer l'autre. C'était le ballet le plus sensuel qu'on puisse imaginer. Harry, qui s'était à présent installé à califourchon sur son amant pour approfondir leur baiser, laissa échapper son premier gémissement. Il se mit alors à bouger lascivement ses hanches sur le bas ventre de son compagnon, invitant une certaine partie de son anatomie dans une danse beaucoup plus intime. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux hommes gémissent de concert.

Severus renversa doucement Harry sur le lit et s'agenouilla près du corps qu'il désirait ardemment. Il caressa longuement le visage du jeune homme comme pour en apprendre les contours par cœur, puis son torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement au contact des longs doigts fins. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Severus se pencha pour embrasser cette peau légèrement hâlée et par esprit de vengeance, il s'attarda longuement sur un des tétons de son amant. Harry se cambra en ouvrant la bouche, dans un cri muet. Severus sourit. Il avait à peine commencé !

Pendant que sa langue s'occupait des petits boutons de chair et du nombril, Severus laissa sa main s'aventurer plus bas, d'abord sur l'aine du jeune homme qui commençait à se tordre sous lui et enfin, sur l'objet de ses convoitises qu'il caressa lentement, tout doucement. Harry avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et avait fermé les yeux, sa bouche toujours à demi ouverte. Mais Harry avait une si belle voix, ce serait dommage de ne pas l'entendre, se dit Severus en remplaçant sa main par ses lèvres humides. Comme il l'avait prévu, la chambre ne tarda pas à s'emplir de gémissements et de cris de plaisir.

Satisfait de cette mise en bouche, Severus remonta quelques minutes après jusqu'au cou du jeune homme pantelant pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux._

_- Toi… je te veux toi ! _cria pratiquement le jeune homme.

Harry perdit totalement pied lorsque Severus entra délicatement en lui pour débuter un long va-et-vient. Leurs mains liées au dessus de leurs têtes, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et se mouvaient lascivement, tel un serpent entre les draps. La voix d'Harry avait tendance à monter dans les aigus, surtout lorsque Severus s'appliquait à stimuler une certaine glande particulièrement sensible. Ils firent l'amour lentement mais passionnément, comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si c'était la dernière. Severus décida soudain d'augmenter le rythme et la puissance de ses coups de rein, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.

_- Je… je crois que je vais mourir_, haleta Harry, son corps en sueur contracté au maximum.

_- Je te l'interdis_, rétorqua son amant d'une voix rauque, alors que lui-même était au bord de la jouissance.

Après la délivrance, Severus resta allongé sur un Harry faiblard pour reprendre son souffle, le front posé contre le sien.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, Harry_, avoua-t-il à demi-voix, les yeux fermement clos.

Le jeune homme rit doucement en faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter car il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs, surtout si Severus continuait de lui faire voir les étoiles de cette façon. Mais quand les yeux noirs se rouvrirent pour affronter le regard vert, Harry comprit ce à quoi son amant faisait allusion et il redevint sérieux.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sev, il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il en écartant une mèche du visage de son homme.

_- Parce que tu as toujours eu une chance insolente ?_ répondit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir. _Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as toi aussi un troisième œil et tu l'as vu à travers la boule de cristal de cette folle de Trelawney ?_

Harry ne s'offusqua pas du ton grinçant de Severus. Il le connaissait trop bien à présent pour ne pas y voir un mécanisme de défense.

_- Non,_ répondit-il calmement. _Parce que je suis un lion. Et un lion ne meurt jamais, Severus. _

Face à cette stupide réponse, Severus voulut repousser brutalement le jeune homme pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit. Harry tentait de le rassurer, lui, Severus Snape ! Là encore, il en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais décidément, ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé échapper cet aveu de faiblesse.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler de la guerre ni de leurs angoisses. Quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était justement pour oublier tout ça. Ils savaient qu'à cause de cette maudite prophétie, Harry devrait affronter un jour ou l'autre Lord Voldemort en personne. Lui-même se battrait contre les pires Mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Severus embrassa tendrement Harry et s'allongea à ses côtés en l'entourant de ses bras.

_- Je t'aime aussi, Sev. _

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes prenaient la direction du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. A quelques mètres de la porte, Severus accéléra le pas de manière à distancer Harry, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de leur liaison et en public, Severus traitait toujours Harry comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard : avec indifférence ou mépris. Donc forcément, ils n'entraient jamais dans une pièce en même temps, ils ne s'asseyaient jamais côte à côte et ils s'ignoraient royalement. Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas le Gryffondor. Il savait que Severus était pudique et qu'il faisait cela pour protéger leur intimité, leur petit jardin secret. Après tout, pour être heureux, vivons cachés disait le proverbe. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à garder son sérieux quand son compagnon, pour sauvegarder les apparences, le traitait d'imbécile congénital devant tout le monde. Mais de retour dans leur cocon, Severus mettait tout en œuvre pour se faire pardonner, quoiqu'à la fin, c'était Harry qui demandait grâce !

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà tous installés lorsqu'Harry fit son entrée. Après les salutations et les embrassades, _auxquelles Severus, évidemment, ne participa pas_ la réunion débuta. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de leader depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Chacun continuait de jouer le rôle qui lui avait été attribué et poursuivait le plan que le grand sorcier avait déjà tout tracé pour eux.

_- La situation est critique_, embraya Kingsley Shacklebolt. _Nous sommes à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle du Ministère et si cela arrive, nous n'aurons plus une seule chance de vaincre Vous-savez-qui. Il faut l'arrêter maintenant._

Tout le monde acquiesça, conscient de la menace qui pesait sur eux et sur le monde sorcier, plus conscient encore que la bataille finale était désormais imminente.

_- Que proposez-vous ?_

_- Le mieux serait de lui tendre un piège_, poursuivit Kingsley. _Que ce soyons nous qui prenions l'avantage en décidant où, quand et comment. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il ait le moins de Mangemorts et de partisans à ses côtés, et pour le reste… ce sera à Harry de jouer._

A ces dernières paroles, toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Harry qui lui, resta de marbre. Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent des regards anxieux, Hagrid remua inlassablement la tête de gauche à droite, Lupin se mordit la lèvre intérieure et quant à Madame Weasley, elle ouvrit plusieurs la bouche sans trop savoir ce qu'il fallait dire, car il n'y avait, hélas, rien à dire.

_- Harry ? Tu penses être prêt pour ça ?_ demanda Kinglsey.

- _Oui_, fut la réponse laconique et dénuée de toute émotion. _Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix qui plus est. Si j'ai une chance de vaincre Voldemort alors…_

Un ricanement acerbe interrompit son discours.

_- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Snape ?_ demanda froidement Kingsley. Lui n'était pas au courant de la relation qui unissait les deux sorciers.

_- Non rien. Hormis que c'est totalement stupide de mettre nos chances de victoire entre les mains de ce gamin totalement incompétent et aussi puissant qu'un boursouf ! Je préfère encore affronter moi-même le Seigneur des Ténèbres au lieu de me cacher derrière Potter !_

Des protestations choquées et indignées se firent entendre. Seuls ceux qui étaient dans la confidence du couple eurent la décence de ne pas crier au scandale. Ils savaient que Severus était aussi touché qu'eux par cette nouvelle.

_- __Harry est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre !_

_- Et qui a dit ça ? Une stupide prophétie proférée par une stupide folle à lier !_ hurla Severus, fou de rage.

Pourquoi c'était à Harry de se battre contre le plus dangereux mage noir du monde ? Pourquoi c'était à lui de risquer sa vie ?

Harry de son côté resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le bord de la table. Même s'il savait que Severus disait cela uniquement pour le protéger, l'épargner, les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son amour lui arrachaient le cœur. Il avait tant besoin de son soutien. Il s'en foutait que le secret de leur liaison explose au grand jour, il voulait juste qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien.

_- Dumbledore avait confiance en cette prophétie et il avait confiance en Harry_. _Nous devons également croire en lui et l'aider au mieux dans sa tâche, Snape. Alors soit vous êtes avec nous, soit vous êtes contre nous. _

Severus foudroya Shacklebolt du regard avant de fixer intensément Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

_- Quel est le plan ?_ capitula Severus de mauvaise grâce.

La réunion terminée, le plan mis en place et la bataille programmée, Harry et Severus regagnèrent leur appartement dans un silence de cathédrale. Le visage d'Harry était inexpressif. Mais dès qu'ils refermèrent la porte, le masque tomba et le jeune homme s'effondra dans les bras de son compagnon.

_- Et si je n'y arrive pas, si je ne peux pas le vaincre ?_ demanda-t-il paniqué.

_- Tu y parviendras, Harry, je sais que tu es capable de le faire, _rassura fermement Severus.

_- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais tout à l'heure_, protesta violemment le jeune homme. _Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive avec mes capacités limitées et mon incompétence !_

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ça. Regarde-moi !_ ordonna Severus en le forçant à le regarder en face. _Personne au monde n'a autant confiance en toi que moi, c'est clair ? Je ne crois pas en cette prophétie, je crois en toi ! Et je sais que tu vaincras ce psychopathe et que tu me reviendras en un seul morceau parce que sinon, tu auras affaire à moi._

_- J'ai peur_, avoua tout doucement Harry. _Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas te perdre_.

_- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ?_ dit doucement Severus en caressant la joue de son amant. _Tu m'as dit que tu étais un lion, et qu'un lion ne meurt jamais. Et je le crois aussi. Alors quand la bataille commencera, tu vas leur montrer comment un lion rugit. Et quand tout sera terminé, je te promets qu'on aura la vie dont on a toujours rêvé. Rien que toi et moi_.

Harry sourit faiblement, rassuré tout de même par le discours de son homme. Severus était tellement fort, c'était un roc inébranlable quelle que soit la tempête. Heureusement qu'il était là pour le soutenir.

_- Allez, va prendre un bain pour te relaxer et moi je nous prépare quelque chose à dîner_, proposa Severus avant d'embrasser tendrement Harry.

Mais une fois que le jeune homme disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Severus se laissa glisser par terre, les membres tremblants, incapable de maîtriser une seconde de plus ses émotions. Il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait un jour, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt pour cela. Il avait tellement peur de perdre Harry.

Il en arrivait même à regretter cette relation. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort au final de laisser Harry entrer dans sa vie sachant que ses chances d'y rester longtemps étaient minces. Sans doute avait-il eu tort de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Ça le rendait moins fort parce que maintenant, il avait quelque chose à perdre dans cette foutue guerre. Et ça lui faisait mal.

En même temps, Harry l'avait ramené à la vie. Harry lui avait fait aimer la vie. C'était pour lui qu'il se battait et qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Alors ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Severus se releva et se recomposa un visage neutre. Après avoir préparé les mets que préférait Harry, il décida de rejoindre son amant dans l'eau. Le jeune homme devait être tendu après cette soirée et c'était son devoir de le détendre. En même temps, il y avait pire comme corvée !

_- Est-ce qu'il y a une petite place pour moi ? _demanda-t-il en se déshabillant et en s'approchant de la baignoire où était plongé Harry.

_- Hum, ça dépend. A l'avant ou à l'arrière ?_ offrit le Gryffondor d'un air taquin.

_- J'ai une préférence pour derrière_, répondit Severus sur le même ton.

_- Dans ce cas, la place est libre…_

_* SS/HP * SS/HP * SS/HP *_

Severus se débarrassa de son Mangemort en deux Sectumsempra, avec toujours cette idée fixe en tête : rejoindre Harry.

Le plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Severus avait fait croire à Voldemort que le château serait complètement vulnérable ce jour-ci et que ce serait l'occasion rêvée de s'emparer de l'école, en plus du Ministère qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Voldemort n'avait pas résisté au cadeau empoisonné. Prendre la place de Dumbledore à Poudlard alors que ce dernier lui avait refusé un poste quelques années auparavant. Quelle douce vengeance ! Et puis ce serait l'occasion parfaite de chasser les sang-de-bourbe de l'école et d'imposer un enseignement à la hauteur de ses horribles idéaux.

Il était venu avec une trentaine de Mangemorts. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être aussitôt encerclé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ainsi que de nombreux partisans de la Lumière. Et Harry Potter en tête. La bataille avait alors débuté sans aucune cérémonie.

Harry et Severus avaient malencontreusement été séparés dès le début. Les combattants s'étaient éparpillés dans l'enceinte de l'école et avec le chaos qui régnait, il était impossible de repérer un ami, et encore moins un amant.

_- Traître !_ hurla une voix que Severus connaissait bien.

Il eut juste le temps d'éviter l'éclair vert qui lui était destiné. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, bon sang ! Il devait rejoindre Harry. Il devait l'aider, le protéger. Mais apparemment, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas la même idée en tête. Un combat à mort s'engagea alors entre les deux adversaires.

Severus était un sorcier redoutable. Mais Bellatrix avait l'avantage d'être complètement folle. Elle lançait des sorts mortels comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu où le chat devait attraper la souris. Et bientôt, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Severus fut projeté à terre, comme un vulgaire tas de chiffons alors que le rire démoniaque de Bella résonnait à travers la plaine.

Severus resta face contre terre pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir _ comme tout son corps d'ailleurs_ et le sang dégoulinait abondamment le long de son bras. Et Bellatrix riait toujours.

Il aurait pu abandonner, se dire que tout était fini. Mais le visage d'Harry lui ordonnait de se relever et de se battre, pour lui. Pour eux. Severus serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main tandis que la Mangemorte riait encore, le sort de mort à ses lèvres.

_- Avada…_

_- Bella, tu me casses les oreilles !_ hurla Severus en se retournant rapidement sur le dos, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de son adversaire. _Confringo !_

Bellatrix resta immobile une fraction de seconde, la bouche ouverte, avant d'exploser en milliers de petits morceaux. Mais la joie de Severus fut de courte durée. A peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un autre Mangemort se précipitait déjà sur lui. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralentit.

Et soudain, plus rien.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Un grand silence envahit le champ de bataille. Chacun se regardait, hagard. Et Severus comprit lorsque la marque sur son bras commença à s'estomper.

La guerre était finie !

Les autres Mangemorts durent également prendre conscience de la défaite de leur maître. Certains s'avouèrent vaincus et jetèrent leurs baguettes à leurs pieds, tenus en respect par l'un des membres de l'Ordre. D'autres tentaient de s'échapper, tant bien que mal. C'est cette option que choisit le Mangemort qui, peu avant, s'était dangereusement approché de Severus.

_* SS/HP * SS/HP * SS/HP *_

Severus marcha lentement à travers les corps inertes étalés dans l'herbe. Il marchait comme un automate. Mais il ne s'arrêta sur aucun d'entre eux. Pour lui, ils n'avaient aucune importance. Seul comptait Harry. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de son amant.

Et puis quelque chose craqua sous ses pieds. Severus se baissa et ramassa les débris de ce qui semblait être une paire de lunettes. Une paire de lunettes rondes. Les lunettes d'Harry. Severus balaya du regard les environs et aperçut à quelques mètres un corps en piteux état.

Il s'avança et fixa d'un œil indifférent le cadavre au dessous de lui. Voldemort faisait moins le malin en étant comme ça ! Sa bouche était grande ouverte ainsi que ses yeux froids où on pouvait encore y lire la peur qu'il avait surement dû ressentir en voyant que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Lui qui rêvait d'immortalité.

Severus toisa le cadavre de son ancien maître et poursuivit sa quête, un peu plus loin. Il ne réfléchissait même pas. Son instinct le guida sous un vieux chêne, au bord du lac. Contrairement au reste du parc de Poudlard, l'endroit semblait paisible et une agréable brise venait rafraîchir les lieux.

C'est là que se trouvait Harry.

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était légèrement pâle mais toujours aussi beau. Severus s'accroupit dans l'herbe humide et prit tendrement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et se mit à le bercer, doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre finirent par retrouver les deux hommes. Hermione éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans les bras d'un Ron complètement hébété, et elle ne fut pas la seule. La joie de la victoire laissait place à une immense tristesse.

Après de longues heures, Severus n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry. C'est à peine s'il se rendait compte du monde autour de lui. Puis Minerva s'approcha lentement de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix tremblante :

_- Severus, vous devez le laisser s'en aller à présent, il est… Harry est mort._

Derrière eux, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Les rayons se retiraient lentement de la plaine, laissant place à une semi-obscurité.

_- Non. Il n'est pas mort, _finit par répondre Severus en effleurant doucement la joue de son amant.

Les autres se regardèrent tristement, sans comprendre. C'est à peine s'ils entendirent Severus murmurer, un sourire aux lèvres :

_- Un lion ne meurt jamais. Il dort !_

_FIN_

"Un lion ne meurt pas, il dort": proverbe camerounais_  
_

* * *

**/!\ NA** : Hello tout le monde ! Je voulais m'essayer à ce genre et c'est bien la dernière fois. C'est encore plus traumatisant d'écrire une tragédie que d'en lire ! J'étais tellement déprimée après la rédaction de cet OS que j'ai imaginé une suite possible pour me remonter le moral. Je l'écrirai surement, si vous êtes intéressé. Toutefois, ce ne sera pas un 2nd chapitre mais un OS bien à part car je veux garder cette histoire-ci avec cette fin là intacte.

J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié. Ptites Reviews ?^^

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ne bossent plus et bon courage aux autres !


End file.
